Christmas Gift Giving
by DSCWin
Summary: It's Christmas Time and Sam and Dean are given some gifts that they didn't expect. Merry Christmas everyone, and I hope all that you enjoy each of your families, friends and strangers for this wonderful year.


**With Christmas around the corner I decided to write a story involving my favorite family. Dean, Sam and my OC Christina. This is done in Season four one month after the events of "Something Blue". I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. Christina is my own creation and I'm the rightful owner of her. This story is also one of my own creations. If there is one out there similar then good job writer. But this is original work as far as I know.**

Christmas Morning came way to early for Sam and Dean who stumbled into the cold dark hotel room at 2:15 in the morning after binge drinking at the bar. Their muscles were sore and stiff from a ghost that decided to play with them while they tried to find the body. They turned on the dim light above the only table that sat close to the door and saw a small almost lifeless form on the far bed near the very edge. The long blonde hair and bright blue tee shirt they knew it was their younger sister fast asleep. Two empty bottles of beer and a half drunk bottle of whiskey sat on the nightstand next to the alarm clock.

"Truce?" Sam whispered pointing to the only bed available. Dean looked between his brother and sister's back then nodded. He and Sam had been fighting since Sam had told Dean he was thinking of joining up with Ruby to hunt down Lilith.

"Truce. But just this once. If I find you spooning me I'll shave off all your hair while you sleep." Sam gave Dean his bitch face and they took off their jackets and tossed them on the chairs before kicking off their boots and climbed into bed.

 **~DSCWin~**

The light and the hangover from the night before awoke Dean and Sam from dead sleep. They looked at the time and saw it was 9:57 in the morning and the opposite bed was empty while the bottle on the nightstand were gone. In their place were two presents. A large thick rectangle was for Dean while a smaller rectangle was marked for Sam. They looked at each other and picked up their respected presents and opened it. Dean stared confused at the large white box that awaited him underneath the newspaper wrapping while Sam held a book titled, "Book of Lore". Sam carefully opened the front cover and saw it was the same one he had seen at an occult shop a while back but couldn't afford.

"A book?" Dean asked looking unimpressed.

"Yeah, a book about lore." Sam said his eyes bright with excitement. "You know this might help us when we're on the road and I need to do research on something we're hunting."

"Hmm, whatever." Dean shrugged and finally was able to cut into the tape that held the box together. Green and red tissue paper was thrown chaotically over a squishy item and Dean quickly tossed the tissue paper aside. His hands were shaking as he now saw what was hidden. It was his dad's leather jacket, brand new, but Dean knew it was still the same one he had before the Hell-hound ripped him apart. On the inside was the same musky scent that been passed down from dad to him, when his dad had given him the jacket and the car on his 18th birthday. "How the Hell..." He said looking over at Sam who looked just as shocked.

"I managed to save it after you died." Christina's voice came from the hotel's doorway. She held a large white paper sack and a drink tray of coffee. "Stan wanted to throw it out when he found it in my bottom drawer of my dresser." She shook her head slowly. "But I couldn't throw it out. So I found a leather shop that managed to fix it up. I was going to keep it but you came back, and I thought maybe this would be a great Christmas present."

Dean nodded while Sam stood up and walked towards her to give her a quick hesitant hug. "Thanks for the book." He said and she nodded. "But how did you managed to afford it?"

"Hey you think I worked for Bobby for free all those years. Plus I still had money from when I worked with Ellen and Jo." She smiled and set the food and drinks on the table. "I know it's not the same as when Dad gave you that jacket but I tried to keep as much of the smell as possible."

"No, it's great. Thanks." Dean stood up and gave her a quick hug as well. "It's great." He threw it on over his shoulders and gave a little shiver. "Oh this feels so much better!" Sam and Christina laughed as they ate their breakfast.

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

 **This is a quick and fluffy piece that popped in my head a few times since Monday the 11. So now I had the ambition to write it. I hope you guys enjoyed this and please comment and there will be another piece also in Season 4 which takes place a few months after the events of "Something Blue" titled "Date Night Surveillance". So Enjoy again and thank you for the support!**

 **-DSCWin**


End file.
